Michi
by Makemegray
Summary: Michi'Something unknown' or 'A road'. Yuri can't believe it's taken him this long and feels like a prat, Wolfram agrees. Oneshot, YUURAM shounenai with briefly graphic descriptions.


_**Michi: A kyou kara maou oneshot **_

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own it. If I did then Yuri and Wolfram wouldn't have had to angst through 78 episodes for the audience to be left as unfulfilled as they were. They would have been shagging by episode eight.

Author's Note: Anyone who's read anything by me before knows that my forte is yuri or shoujou-ai, but listening to Michi -to you all by Aluto made me think shock Yuuram! So, here it is, my first published shounen-ai story, won't get too graphic because I won't be able to stop blushing long enough for it to be but if I get into the swing of things I may write a slightly steamer sequel. I suppose you can consider this part of my Canta Per Me cannon, which includes the Gisela/Anissina story I'm in progress of writing. Also _Michi_ translates to both 'A road' and 'Something not yet known' as well as my translator can figure, which I think is totally appropriate for the story. Contains spoilers I guess for the entire anime.

* * *

Wolfram supposes in hindsight, that if he had known that the key to getting Yuri to finally accept and return his feelings was dying, getting possessed by Shinou/Soushou, almost killing several of his family members and basically being a tool for the total destruction of Shin Makouku and beyond, he would have gladly jumped at the opportunity. 

He tells the ma-ou this after Yuri has renewed his proposal--purposely-- and after his mother and daughter and brothers and Gunter have stopped crying in joy. He could have gone without seeing Gwendal cry though, there just seemed to be something very _wrong_ about it.

Yuri scowls and tells him how selfish it is, but it's only a half-hearted scolding. He knows how thickheaded and stubborn he is and that it would have had to have something drastic to change his mind. Nearly losing Wolfram may have been the only solution, and as cliché as it sounds, he realized that it was that incident that made him realize how much he in fact cared and that his life would be far less...colorful, without the young prince present for every minute of it.

That despite the jealousy and constant accusations of unfaithfulness and very severe punishment, he couldn't live his life without them and without the perpetrator of them right by his side. Yuri wonders mentally, as he's grown smart enough to know the punishment for doing it out loud, if that makes him a masochist and then concludes that he really couldn't care less.

Wolfram asks when this stunning revelation occurred, with a smirk against Yuri's lips and the reply is reluctant, the younger boy knowing that if he told the truth that the event might be repeated but answers honestly. The day he came back to Shin Makouku, under the revelation that he could travel freely between the two worlds with his own power and Wolfram had alternated between sobbing in joy and beating him to a pulp.

A little over two months ago in Shin Makouku time, but likely only an hour or two on Earth.

Yuri reflects that it should have have only taken him that long in the first place to figure it out it in the first place.

There was a reason he never retaliated against of the abuse he suffered at his 'fiancé's hands, when he had proven himself more than capable of defeating Wolfram if he were to call on the ma-ou's power.

There was a reason that he had been ready and willing to adopt Greta and why there had been no question that Wolfram would be the other father.

And there was a reason that he had never called the engagement off in the first place. He'd learned from Gunter how to do it days after it had happened but always stuck with the excuse that he had more important things to do, like retrieving hentai swords, and quelling wars.

And besides, he murmurs, matching the smirk and fingering the golden locks spread on the pillow beneath him, He wouldn't have wanted to get beaten and called a hennachoko who couldn't keep his word.

Wolfram flushes; adding to the already vaguely crimson hue of his skin as a result of their earlier activates and shifts moodily under the weight of a sated--finally sated--ma-ou on top on him. He mutters an apology and a promise to be more gentle which receives another smirk illuminated by vaguely glowing eyes and receives a not-so-gentle reply in the crook of his shoulder that makes him gasp.

He can't tell at the moment if it's Yuri or the ma-ou who tells him that it wasn't a complaint, merely an observation and a request that the roughhousing is kept to minimum outside of the bedroom-bathroom-kitchen counter-and Yuri's office. He wonders if he'll ever get used to thinking of the two as one entity even though the personalities are radically different and wonders what it'll feel like to be married to two different people. The nails scraping up his thigh and the gruff whispers of undying affection and faithfulness in his ear help convince him.

Yuri is the ma-ou despite his seeming innocence. He's much more insightful and thoughtful than people give him credit for because of his kindness, empathy and compassion. Yuri is powerful and the ma-ou is compassionate. Yuri is kind and the ma-ou is unforgiving of injustice. He's the definition of an 'old soul', after all, possessing Suzannah Julia von Wincott's soul.

Wolfram gives a passing thought to something he'd been pondering for while now, as he spies the von Wincott's necklace on their beside table, since the conclusion of the forbidden box incident. He wonders if his intense attraction for Yuri, since practically the moment he'd been introduced to his king, had anything do with the more than passing attraction that Rufus von Bielefeld had supposedly held for elder of the von Wincott heirs of his time. Wolfram is apparently his reincarnation after all, given that he possessed the key to 'Hellfire on Frozen Tundra'. If so then Wolfram supposed that he and Yuri had always been meant to be together, that it affirms Yuri statement of them being soul-mates. Though given that the source of this supposed attraction was in the form of a laughingly told anecdote from one ridiculous Daikenja, Wolfram sometimes doubted the validity of the fact.

Wolfram's last coherent thought, before he's irrevocably distracted is that he desperately hopes that it's true, that he and Yuri were meant to be together and that they will be until the end of the world or some reasonable facsimile thereof. That's as far as he gets, however, as an insidious hand creeps its way towards his ass and enters him, cutting his thoughts off with a sharp gasp, the not-so-first of many to echo throughout the room in the next several hours.

It's not long before there is a distinctly Earth-centric repletion of the aforementioned crying scene as Yuri insists that his parents and brother come to Shin Makouku to be present at the engagement-that-was-decidedly-on-purpose party. Wolfram finds himself in a headlock courtesy of Earth's newly crowned ma-ou that promises violence on a decided Soushou level should the blond prince harm his fiancé irredeemably emotionally or physically--though a good swift kick in the pants when his mind wanders will be tolerated. With assurances granted, Shori begrudgingly accepts that his little brother will be married before him and that said brother's virtue as it were, has already been undoubtedly shattered.

Distinctly staying out of that brotherly chat, Wolfram has to scream down his own mother and Yuri's as they squeal about which boy would be wearing the dress at the wedding, because while Wolfram is undoubtedly the female in the relationship, Yuri does look so very cute in frills and ruffles.

There's a tense moment in which Wolfram flushes a color somewhere disturbingly reaching the reddish hue of the fire he controls as Yuri remarks, seemingly innocently, seemingly offhandedly, that he thinks Wolfram would look great in a dress. Wolfram is instantly, and rather painfully given the tightness of his uniform trousers, reminded of the night almost two weeks ago where he'd come to the conclusion that Yuri and the ma-ou were one in the same. The gleam present in the ma-ou's eyes, the one that only Wolfram was able to decipher, proved it true once again.

That gleam meant that Yuri, sweet, innocent, kind Yuri, had just launched and executed a missile attack straight for his husband-to-be's libido. It didn't more than that gleam sliding to slowly meet his own blue eyes, before Wolfram agreed to have Celi and Miko take his measurements, discreetly. They noticed the blush of the blond and the smirk the ma-ou seemed to have adopted from his fiancé and giggled conspiratorially while the rest of the room puzzled at the older of the couple relenting so easily instead of putting up his usual fight.

The span of time between entering Shinou's temple and waving good-bye to the nobles who had attended the wedding reception was something of a blur to Yuri. He was dimly aware that he'd received a literal mountain of wedding gifts and that signing the thank you notes for all of them would most certainly give him carpel tunnel syndrome. He waved a hand wearily as Conrad and Celi and Gwendal gave their congratulations again before retiring for the night. There was something that didn't quite click in his mind that he'd actually gone through with it. That he and Wolfram were actually _married, _strangely until he'd been called on to sit up with Greta all night while she was sick from eating more wedding cake than three fully grown men would be able to (they'd kept track. She'd eaten more than Conrad, Gwendal and Shori combined, which was a feat considering that all three men had overactive sweet toothes).

In the fog he had walking around in, he's takes his wedding ring off to clean up the aftermath of not getting to the trashcan in time. The deceptively small resulting clang on the bedside table has reality crashing back to the ma-ou and he sits back onto his haunches as he waits for the chaos to settle.

The chaos in realizing that not only was he married, but that he was married to Wolfram. He recalls the furious manner in which the first engagement had been proclaimed and then vehemently denied by him for a little over a year. He remembers the looks of pain and betrayal that he caused to flit over his husband's face with the constant rejection of his love. He remembers what a prat he always felt like afterward. He remembers thinking that he'd never see Wolfram again when Shinou/Soushou possessed him and remembers the boundless joy he'd felt after the blond had been given his heart back. The way that he felt like kicking himself repeatedly and with increasing force the moment he'd resurfaced in the pond for what he thought was the last time, with the realization that yes, he was indeed a prat, and that at the very least he should have admitted how he's realized that he'd felt for the blond before leaving him tears for the last time. He still isn't able to distinguish the exact emotions he felt after ending up in Shinou's temple, with a smug Murata behind him after nearly a month on Earth that must have been years in Shin Makouku. He never could decipher the feeling he'd gotten seeing the unchanged faces of the people he'd come to see as his family and the still crying or once more crying face of his fiancé waiting for him.

His thoughts are interrupted by a towel thrown at his head and he looks up to see Wolfram raise a questioning eyebrow as he guides a pale Greta to their bed. He shook his head and continues his appointed task of clean-up duty.

It's hours before Greta finally falls asleep and is able to stay that way and the ma-ou and his consort are forced out of their own bedroom on their wedding night by an aggravated Gisela who scolds that they should have sent for her sooner as she'd have had the matter done within seconds and really, how can they call themselves parents when they let their own child go through that?

The comment isn't taken seriously, and wasn't meant to be, as Yuri claims a heretofore empty guest room and efficiently bars the door with the bed itself after instructing the guards that the door was not to be opened by anyone, under circumstances less than impending war with Dai-Shimeron, unless it was himself or Wolfram. The edge in his voice convinces the guards and has them shaking with fear that the ma-ou will emerge if they disobey.

Satisfied that his threats had the intended impact, Yuri collapses into the bed to join Wolfram in a sleep that would rival the dead.

He unconsciously answers his own questions about what exactly he feels for the blond still asleep half on top of him, when he wakes groggily the next...evening judging by the look he takes out the window.

The feeling that, even though he was confused about and maybe too immature to understand fully, he would do anything just to see Wolfram's face light up in happiness the way that only Yuri can make it do. Even the face that Wolfram adopts when downright furious in only the way that Yuri can impart. He'd do anything to keep having that effect on his husband. He knows he'd go anywhere for Wolfram if he were asked, even if the blond demanded his death or exile from the kingdom.

He didn't even know if the word _love_ accurately to describes the feeling. It felt too weak somehow.

Wolfram scoffs at the notion and says that of course Yuri loves him and the feeling is reciprocated and will be reaffirmed with food and a proper wedding night. The order of which is left to the ma-ou to decide.

Yuri decides and pulling Wolfram to him sharply, he decides that it doesn't matter if he can't put words to his feelings.

What he feels is just perfect enough and doesn't need to be constricted by something as trivial as language.

There's something between a scoff and a groan from his partner in reply.

Words are trivial, after all and if this feels perfect, then there's really no reason to even bother.

* * *

_Michi-To you all by Aluto_

_Just like always,  
When I turn that corner,  
I merge into a wave of people  
And just disappear_

I lose my way completely,  
And can find no words to say

But only one thing  
Still remains, still remains  
Your voice

Your laughing face, your angry face,  
Everything about you keeps me walking

Just look up,  
To where the clouds start to break

Hey, I think you know what I mean... (Hey, I think you know what I mean...)

I've lived vaguely too,  
But my heart is immature  
Over there, look, in that place  
Is the person who matters most

If you should become confused,  
I will become your guide  
If only you'll believe

Making certain of its means,  
Without fearing

The light gathers, shooting across the sky  
It understands you

And the road on which you walk  
Will just keep getting brighter

Anywhere... (Anywhere...x3)

To where hair-voice-mouth-fingertip meet

But it's still just as good... (But it's still just as good...)


End file.
